


Wallflowers

by princess_bubblegum



Series: Comment ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, theyre at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80220398#t80220398">any, any, wallflowers</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflowers

"What are you doing over here, Rea, come dance!"

She turned and fixed him with a hard glare; all she wanted was to be left alone, she was already suffering through enough as it is, she didn't need BB to put her any closer to the edge.

"Sheesh! Fine, I get the hint. You're a pretty wallflower anyway." She allowed a tiny smile to light her face as he turned away again, what an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tidbit, bluh.


End file.
